Vanisher Skill Tree
Note: The skill tree would be followed from left to right and from top to bottom to avoid confusion. Active Special Mega Slash Required Level: SP: 1 Reqires: Bite Off Lvl3 Cooldown: 20 seconds AP: 53 Info: Zero spins around a few times then releases a long shockwave in front of him and a shorter one behind him. Grandark Domination: Zero can move around while spinning with ← and → keys. Special Two Handed Slash Required Level: SP: 1 Requires: Mega Slash Cooldown: 30 seconds AP Consumed: 83 Info: Grandark transforms into a larger form and Zero slams Grandark in front of him. Grandark Domination: Additionally, Zero creats thorns when he slams Grandark. Effect Amid Cooldown Time Decrease Required Level: SP: 1 Requires: Amid Info: Decreases Amid’s cooldown from 30 seconds to 20 seconds. Technique Unique Required Level: SP: 2 Requires: Increase: Reinforced SS Lvl1, Increase: Reinforced DS Lvl1, Increase: Reinforced OS Lvl1 Cooldown: 5 seconds AP Consumed: 6 Info: Sword Stance: Swings Grandark, creating a shockwave that travels about half a screen. Defense Stance: Hits the enemy slightly which stuns them, rending them vulnerable. Offense stance: Binds nearby enemies. (Range is roughly equal toTenacious Hold) Effect Sword Stance Enhancement Required Level: SP: 1 Requires: Increase Info: When you enter Sword Stance, you gain a 5-second Attack Buff. Effect Defense Stance Enhancement Required Level: SP: 1 Requires: Defense Stance Lvl1, Sword Stance Enhancement Info: When you enter Defense Stance, you gain a 5-second Defense Buff. Effect Offense Stance Enhancement Required Level: SP: 1 Requires: Sword Stance Enhancement, Defense Stance Enhancement Info: When you enter Offense Stance, AP consumption is decreased. Grandark Domination Required Level: SP: 2 Requires: Offense Stance Enforcement Control: Automatically activates after filling up the gauge Info: Gives Zero a "Domination" gauge that gets filled by attacking using his Stances. Grandark Domination lasts for 30 seconds or until you remove the buff by removing Grandark (changing back to Normal Stance). Note: Domination Skills: Passive Effect Required Level: SP: 2 Requires: Sword Stance: Jump Slice Control: Z Z Z Z Z Info: Increases the basic combo from 2 slashes to 5 slashes during sword stance. [] Required Level: SP: Requires: Cooldown: Control: Mana Consumed: Info: [] Required Level: SP: Requires: Cooldown: Control: Mana Consumed: Info: [] Required Level: SP: Requires: Cooldown: Control: Mana Consumed: Info: [] Required Level: SP: Requires: Cooldown: Control: Mana Consumed: Info: [] Required Level: SP: Requires: Cooldown: Control: Mana Consumed: Info: [] Required Level: SP: Requires: Cooldown: Control: Mana Consumed: Info: [] Required Level: SP: Requires: Cooldown: Control: Mana Consumed: Info: [] Required Level: SP: Requires: Cooldown: Control: Mana Consumed: Info: [] Required Level: SP: Requires: Cooldown: Control: Mana Consumed: Info: [] Required Level: SP: Requires: Cooldown: Control: Mana Consumed: Info: Effect Impact Required Level: SP: 2 Requires: Sword Stance Enforcement, Defense Stance Enforcement, Offense Stance Enforcement Control: While on air, Z ↓ Info: Zero rushes down diagonally, similar to Prime Knight's Hawk Attack. All of Zero's Stances can use this. Category:Skill Trees